Traiciones
by JulieGrayson
Summary: Starfire desaparece y Robin y el equipo la buscan por todos lados. Robin esta muy preocupado por ella, pro necesitan mas ayuda así que integran a una nueva titan llama Soyra.Robin se enamora de Soyra y luego de un tiempo son pareja. Cuando Starfire vuelve, todas las cosas cambian.Por favor lean,reviews!
1. Bienvenida a los Jovenes Titanes

**DISCLAIMER:La serie "Los Jovenes Titanes" y los personajes (menos los que son inventados por mi) son propiedad de DC comics.**

* * *

CAPITULO 1: bienvenida a los jóvenes titanes  
Eran las 3:30 de la mañana, todos nuestros queridos superhéroes están tranquilos en sus habitaciones, menos Starfire y Robin que estaban viendo una película de terror. Robín estaba abrazando a Starfire, ella estaba muy asustada.  
-esta película es desagradable-decía Starfire con los ojos tapados-no se como me convenciste de verla  
-te convencí diciéndote que estábamos solos, que los titanes estaban dormidos-dijo Robin mirando a Starfire  
-oh es verdad -Starfire se empezó a ruborizar-mejor nos vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada  
Starfire bosteza y se para  
-si yo también -Robin apaga el televisor, le da un beso en la mejilla a Starfire y le dice-buenas noches  
-buenas noches -dijo Starfire sonriendo  
Toda la sala quedo en oscuras, hasta que sonó la alarma, pero no era de la cuidad, era de...  
-titanes revisan toda la torre-dio Robin mirando a todos-parce que alguien entro-dijo mirando a cada uno.  
Estaban todos: Raven con su capa tapando el piyama, chico bestia con su uniforme habitual, Cyborg, y... ¿Starfire?  
-¿donde esta Starfire?  
-no se -dijo Raven con su voz habitual  
-no la vi en toda la noches-esta vez fue chico bestia  
-yo tampo...-no termino de decir Cyborg que Robin ya se había ido a la habitación de Starfire  
-¡Starfire!-grito Robin, pero Starfire no estaba ahí  
-¿donde estará?-dijo Raven con la voz cortada  
-no se pero tenemos que averiguarlo, busquen en todos lados-grito y ordeno Robin  
Todos los titanes se separaron Raven fue al baño, a su habitación y a la habitación de Starfire. Cyborg fue al sótano, a su habitación y a la sala de entrenamiento. Chico bestia fue a la terraza, al laboratorio y a su habitación. Robin fe primero a su habitación, a la habitación de Starfire, pero al ver a Raven se fue a la sala de testimonios y luego se fue a la terraza donde estaban los otros tres titanes.  
-no esta en el baño, en mi habitación ni en su habitación- dijo Raven  
-no esta en el sótano, en mi habitación o en la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Cyborg preocupado  
-no la vi en la terraza, en el laboratorio ni en mi habitación-dijo chico bestia  
-yo no la encontré en ningún lado  
-¿no les molesta si me la llevo prestada?-dijo una voz de la oscuridad  
Cuando Robin reconoció esa voz se dio vuelta  
-déjala en paz... red x-dijo Robin sacando su Bo-staff lleno de rabia  
-¿pero que no ves que esta en paz?-miro la cara pálida de Starfire  
-¿que le diste? ¿Que le hiciste?-dijo furioso Robin  
-nada solo le di un poco de cloroformo para que sea mas facil. Ahora, si no les importa, Slade me espera con ella.  
-¿Slade? ¿Con ella?-pregunto Raven son dos bolas negras en sus manos  
-tranquilízate Raven-dijo chico bestia mirándola a los ojos  
-no esta bien que se descontrole la loca, yo me voy-dijo red x-adiós  
-¡NO!-dijo Robin, pro red x tiro una bola de humo y Starfire ya no estaba  
-Star-dijo susurrando Robin-no por favor.  
Pasaron 3 meses, 3 meses buscando a Starfire, pero ella no apareció.  
-Robin tendremos que integrar a un nuevo miembro, no podemos solos-le aconsejo Cyborg  
-no, esperemos a que aparezca Starfire-dio Robin apenado y serio  
-vamos Robin al menos hasta que aparezca Starfire-dijo chico bestia  
-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Raven  
-esta bien, pero solo asta que aparezca Starfire luego se ira-dijo Robin enojado  
-Wow si que esta mal por lo de Star-dijo chico bestia  
-si mejor busquemos a alguien-dio Raven yendo con Robin a su computadora para buscar  
Pasaron muchas personas, pero Robin se interesó en solamente una  
-hola soy Soyra y puedo manejar los elementos-hizo una demostración con agua que había en un vaso, mojando a chico bestia  
-me agrada-dijo Raven con una sonrisa en la cara  
-bien Soyra gracias por la demostración-dijo Cyborg-¿puedes mostrarnos los demás?  
Ella hizo una bola de fuego y el arrojo a Cyborg, quien el esquivo agachándose  
-gracias-dijo Cyborg con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza  
-de nada -dijo a la chica sonriendo  
Robin se quedo encantado con esa chica y dijo  
-te aceptamos  
-¿en serio?-pegunto sorprendida a chica  
-si eso, ¿en serio Robin? ¿Seguro?-dijo chico bestia viendo a Robin  
-Si en serio-dio Robin con una cara serie mirando a chico bestia de reojo.  
-wiiiiiii quebuenoo! Soy un titán-luego abrazo a todos y a Robin al final, este se sonrojo  
Soyra era un chica de 1,50 de alto, delgada, cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes y tez pálida, sus piernas son largas y el cabello es largo hasta los pechos. Viste una musculosa holgada negra con flores rosas que va un poco mas abajo d l cadera, con un short azul marino que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos con unos zapatos blancos  
-pues según parece eres muy activa-dijo Robin a la chica viendo como corría y saltaba por todos lados  
-gracias gracias-les dijo a los titanes  
-bienvenida a los jóvenes titanes-dijeron todos al unísono


	2. Mi nombre es Slade

En una parte de Jump City...  
STARFIRE PoV  
No sabia donde estaba, no recordaba nada, lo único que se es que recién Salí de una casa antigua como cuartel corrí de un robot negro y naranja y una S al costado.  
-Por favor no me sigas-dijo Starfire tirándole un starbolts, haciendo que se destruya, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que venia un hombre alto y robusto, con cabellos negros y unas gafas, no podía ver bien su rostro por la oscuridad.  
-hola jovencita -me dijo el robot, pero creo que es un humano-¿que haces en el bosque a estas horas de las noches?  
-disculpe señor lo que pasa es que salí de aquella casa-le dije señalando- y un robot me empezó a correr, entonces yo corrí todo lo que pude y...  
-oh parece que estas lastimada-me dijo el hombre viendo mi brazo quien anteriormente el robot me había rasguñado-¿quieres ir a mi casa en el centro? Tengo desinfectante  
-con una condición-dije mirándolo cuidadosamente-dígame su nombre  
-mi nombre es Slade, ahora, ¿vienes?-ahora me extendió al mano como gesto de invitación  
-¡Claro Slade!-dije sonriendo dudosamente-"que raro nombre: Slade"  
Él no me haría daño, el no podría hacerme daño, después de todo soy mas fuerte que él.  
El tenía un auto, ¿en el medio del bosque?  
-¿este es suyo?-pregunte mirando el auto  
-no en realidad es de mi hijo, Jason, esta en la casa ahora-dijo seriamente "Slade"  
-Ok esta bien vamos y…. muchas gracias-dije sonriendo, de nuevo.  
-De nada, pero, no se tu nombre-dijo abriéndome la puerta  
-Starfire-dije dudando-si, Starfire  
-pareces tener amnesia ¿te golpeaste o algo?-pregunto arrancando el auto  
-si me parecen que me quitaron la memoria, no se solo recuerdo mi nombre y mis poderes-dije tacándome la mejilla con la yema del dedo  
-perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
PoV normal  
Estuvieron media hora hablando y viajando hasta una gran mansión en las afueras de Jump city, cuando entraron, Starfire vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, tenia la misma altura que Star y era delgado.  
-hola papa-dijo el chico saludando a Slade-¿Quién es ella?  
-ella es Starfire-dijo tocándome el hombro-la encontré perdida en el quedara con nosotros unos días. Por favor, muéstrale su habitación  
-este bien –dijo Jason estirando la mano a Starfire  
Subieron dos escaleras y fueron a una de las cinco habitaciones. La habitación era igual que la que estaba ella en la torre t pero solo que la cama era rectangular como todas las normales. Tenía dos ventanas y varios peluches, como si estuviera echa para ella, como si la esperaran.  
-esta habitación, ¿de quien era antes?-dijo Starfire viendo cada rincón  
-de mi hermana-Dijo Jason apoyado en el marco de la puerta  
-¿y ella donde esta?  
-cuando tenia ocho años desapareció-dijo Jason como si no le importara  
-oh lo siento-dijo Starfire apenada  
-no esta bien, espero que te quedes aquí muchos días, estaría bueno tener a una amiga-dijo yéndose a la cocina  
-¿gracias?-dijo Starfire confundida  
-te llamara una mucama para comer-dijo viendo de reojo a Starfire-espero que te guste tu cuarto, mañana con mi padre te llevaremos a comprar ropa, la que tienes no se ve bien  
Starfire se vio la ropa: tenía una remera blanca con una sonrisa amarilla sucia, unos jeans gastados y unos zapatos rotos  
-gracias-dijo Starfire con vergüenza  
-nos vemos abajo-dijo Jason  
-nos vemos abajo-Starfire sonrió y Jason se fue, dejándola sola  
En la sala de estar…  
-¿la invitaste al centro comercial?-dijo Slade viendo el periódico  
-Si y acepto-dijo Jason sentándose y prendiendo la tele  
-esta vez mi plan para arruinar a los titanes será perfecto-dijo poniendo su vista en la televisión


	3. El reencuentro

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Starfire ya estaba despierta, se vistió con la ropa que tenia la noche anterior y se dirigió directo al baño a peinarse. Cuando bajo, estaba Jason en el final de las escaleras esperándola.  
-buenos días-dijo Starfire a Erick con su sonrisa de siempre  
-¿sonríes así todo el tiempo?-dijo Jason levantando una ceja-ah por cierto buenos días  
-no-dijo molesta-y gracias  
-ven vamos a desayunar y luego iremos al centro comercial-dijo caminando hacia el comedor  
-este bien-dijo Starfire  
Pasaron la sala de estar, un pasillo donde había dos puertas, una decía estudio y la otra no decía nada, donde dormía Slade. Luego entraron al comedor, donde había dos puertas, una era la cocina ya que las mucamas llevaron el desayuno de esa puerta, pero ¿la otra?  
-¿Qué es aquella puerta?-pregunto Starfire señalando una de las puertas  
-no es nada interesante, solo donde mi papa hace otro tipos de trabajos-dijo bebiendo un sorbo de café.  
-esta bien, ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano al centro comercial?-dijo Starfire curiosa  
-porque no quiero que nadie te vea-dijo Jason con su humor de siempre  
-oh-dijo Starfire triste  
-no es porque me das vergüenza es que simplemente no quiero que te vean-dijo tomándola de la mano en modo de compasión  
-este bien-dijo sonriendo-oh disculpa  
-no pasa nada una sonrisa no hace daño  
-esta bien  
Luego de desayunar fueron al centro comercial en el auto de Jason.  
-tu auto es muy lindo-dijo Starfire tocado y viendo el auto  
-gracias-dijo Jason  
-wow-dijo Starfire sorprendida-hay una maquina para enfriar aquí, y además se conduce solo, y-y...  
-si si-dijo Jason interrumpiéndola hay muchas cosas que no conoces aquí, así que dilas en vos baja  
-esta bien-luego de eso Starfire empezó a mover la boca, pero son hablar, todo el tiempo con los ojos grandes como dos platos

En otra parte de Jump city, nuestros titanes recién se estaban despertando, lo hacían todo muy lento, hasta que escucharon la alarma.  
-¿Dónde es?-pregunto Robin serio  
-es en centro comercial-dijo Soyra-vamos titanes  
-oye eso lo digo yo-dijo Robin señalándola triste  
-esta bien te lo recompenso-dijo acercándose a Robin y dándole un beso en la mejilla  
-gracias-dijo Robin ruborizado, quien la agarro por la cintura y la beso en los labios.  
-oigan tortolos nos tenemos que ir-dijo Cyborg señalando la pantalla  
-lo siento, vamos-dijo Soyra corriendo al auto t  
-vamos –dijo Robin saliendo al garaje, posteriormente subirse a su moto

Luego de salir del auto, Jason y Starfire fueron al centro comercial, fueron a una tienda de ropa y Starfire se eligió:  
• Eligio dos pantalones de jean, uno negro y otro azul gastado  
•Eligio una minifalda violeta, dos faldas (una rosa y otra azul oscura) y un short corto celeste  
•dos camisas rosa y amarilla  
•remeras de todos los colores  
•un par de botas, dos par de tacones, dos sandalias y dos pares de zapatillas  
-buen día –dijo la empleada viendo las bolsas-parece nueva en la ciudad, ¿Cómo es su nombre?  
-es sta..  
-es Kori Anders, una amiga-dijo Jason interrumpiéndola  
-es usted muy bella, y usted-dijo mirando a Jason  
Jason se fue a la sala principal del centro comercial y vio que había hombres vestidos de negro con armas, por lo que corrió hacia la tienda, agarro a "Kori" de la mano y la llevo al baño de damas  
-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Kori viendo a Jason a los ojos  
-por que hay personas con armas y pueden hacerte daño así que, lo siento-le dijo a Kori  
-¿Por qué lo sien...?-estaba a punto de decir Kori cuando fue sedada completamente por Jason  
-¡todos los que estén aquí salgan ya!-dijo un ladrón entrando a al baño de damas-luego de eso Kori no supo nada mas  
Jason salió del baño y golpeo al ladrón, que no tenia arma por creer mas débiles a las mujeres. Jasón cargo a Kori hasta la sala principal, donde estaban los ladrones. Agarraron a Kori, golpearon a Jason y la llevaron con las demás mujeres.  
-TITANES ATAQUEN-se escucho decir de afuera hasta que vio que vinieron todos los titanes, y Soyra, el titán nuevo agregado luego de que Starfire desapareció  
Luego de eso, los cinco hombres, que no eran rivales para los titanes, se dispusieron a atacar  
Una de ellos ataco a Raven, pero ella uso su magia oscura para agarrar una de las sillas rompiéndosela en la cabeza. Uno menos  
Otro fue contra Soyra, pero esta "quemo" al ladrón tirándole fuego  
Robin detuvo con su Bo-staff a uno de ellos, derribándolo por completo. Uno menos  
Chico bestia mordió en forma de león a otro, quien se desmayo enseguida  
Cyborg le pego a otro son su cañón laser, ya estaban todos derribados  
Cuando la policía vino, les dio las gracias a los titanes como siempre  
-muchas gracias-dijeron los policías viendo a cada uno de los titanes  
-de nada – dijeron todos al unísono  
-me parecieron demasiado fáciles, ¿no creen? Como si ellos vinieran aquí débiles a propósito para que nosotros viéramos algo-dijo chico vestían un poco confundido  
-revisen todo el lugar-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a todos-yo voy a ver a las victimas, chico bestia vigila este piso, Raven ve a la terraza, Cyborg ve a los baños y Soyra vigila el segundo piso  
Todos hicieron lo que dijeron, menos los policías que hicieron su trabajo viendo también a las victimas si alguna estaba lastimada  
-¡aquí hay uno lastimado!-grito un guardia viendo a Jason con sangre en la cabeza  
-gracias-dijo Jason sobándose la lastimadura  
Robin fue revisando una a una las victimas mujeres primero, hasta que vio que una estaba desmayada, pero despertando. Al verla, se asombro.  
-es igual a Starfire-dijo susurrando. Fue a ayudarla a levantarse-¿estas bien?  
-en si gracias-dijo viendo para todos lados buscando a una persona  
-Starfire, ¿eres tu?-dijo Robin embobado viendo a la chica  
-eeehh este, no, emm yo soy, "no puedo decirle Starfire, Jason me cambio el nombre por alguna razón" no yo me llamo Kori Anders  
-ok esta bien pero...  
-Kori, ¿este bien?-interrumpió Jason corriendo a ver a Kori  
-¿¡si yo estoy bien!? Mírate a ti-dijo ayudando a caminar-disculpa Robin debo irme  
-¿lo conoces?-pregunto sorprendido y preocupado Jason  
-si lo vi en la revista "teen"-dijo yéndose del lugar  
-adiós-dijo Robin-"estúpido estúpido estupido ¿Por qué no la sigues?"  
Pero cuando este estaba por seguirla, vino Soyra abrazándolo, y deteniéndolo

Kori y Jason llegaron a la casa un poco tarde  
-¿Qué paso? Estaba preocupado-pregunta slade viendo a jason con una herida en la cabeza-¿Qué te paso?  
-nada solo robaron el centro comercial y me golpearon en la cabeza-dijo Jason señalando su cabeza  
-¿te creer que soy idiota?-dijo Slade tirando el periódico en la mesita  
-si Slade, es verdad, hasta tengo las bolsas en el auto y el una herida-dijo Starfire dulcemente  
-esta bien solo vayan a dormir , ya es tarde para comer-dijo slade viendo para otro lado-jason, tu quedate  
-esta bien-dijo jason  
-¿seguro?-dijo starfire todavia ayudandolo  
-si, gracias, no pasa nada-dijo jason soltandose de starfire  
-esta bien-dijo starfire yendose  
Cuando procuro que starfire se iba slade se empezo a reir  
-al menos les hubieras dicho que no me golpeen-dijo jason enojado  
-¿ya le dijiste que desde ahora se llama kori anders?-pregunto seriamente  
-no, todavia no, pero dije a una clienta ese nombre y a robin tambien- dijo jason subiendo las escaleras  
-¿robin sabe? Perfecto-dijo Slade sentándose en el sofa y leyendo el periódico-mañana quiero que le digas que se llama así y porque si se confía mas en nosotros, y ya hice los registros falsos por si Robin la busca  
-esta bien, buenas noches-dijo Jason yendo a su habitación  
-bunas noches

Eran las 3 de la mañana en la torre t y un héroe todavía estaba en la computadora  
-¿Cómo se llamaba? Kori Sanders, no. Lora Stevens, no. ¡Ah ya se!-Robin escribe letras en el teclado-Kori Anders-dijo mirando la pantalla-alta, cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes esmeraldas, nacida el 7 de Noviembre de 1996, en Jump city….


	4. ¿quien es esta tal Kori?

Mientras seguía investigando en la computadora Robin miraba una foto de tomada en el centro comercial  
-wow si que es linda-dijo Robin embobado viendo a Kori  
-¿Quién es linda?-pregunta Soyra acercándose a la computadora con su piyama y una taza de café  
-¡no, no es nadie! ¿Y que haces en mi habitación?-pregunto Robin tapando la pantalla de su computadora con las manos  
-oye, la torre es de todos, además tu me dijiste que podía entrar cuando quiera  
-no pero no tan literal, y tan temprano  
-Robin son las 10 de la mañana-dijo Soyra en tono serio, cuando por fin pudo ver la pantalla pregunto:-¿Quién es esa tal Kori?  
-es solo una chica a la que investigo-dijo Robin volviendo a tapar la pantalla  
-¿que investigas desde las tres de la mañana?-pregunto alzando una ceja  
-¿me estas espiando?- dijo Robin ya enojado  
-es que estabas muy alejado de mí desde que fuimos al centro comercial y viste a esa chica-pregunto Soyra también llena de ira  
-no estaba enojado solo la estaba investigando- esta vez estaba gritando  
-¡desde las tres de la mañana!-esta vez la que gritaba era Soyra  
-es trabajo de jóvenes titanes-dijo señalando a Kori  
-parece que amas mas al trabajo que emisora empezó a llorar  
-no, pero, ¿Qué dices?-Robin miro a Soyra sorprendido  
-digo que terminamos, Robin, ¡se termino!-dijo corriendo a su habitación, la que antes era de Starfire  
-Soyra…-dijo Robin susurrando

En la mansión de Slade, Jason, Kori y Slade estaban desayunando  
Slade pateo suavemente por debajo de la cama a Jason, este se sobresalto y Kori se asusto, tirando el café en su piyama  
-oh lo siento-dijo Kori mirando a Jason y a Slade avergonzada-iré a cambiarme  
Kori subió las escaleras y se fue derecho a su cuarto.  
-podrías ser un poco mas suave-dijo Jason mirando a Slade molesto  
-fui suave, solo que tu eres medio, como decirlo, miedoso-dijo Slade riéndose  
-si, claro, pero pregunto ¿para que me golpearas?-pregunto tomando su café  
-para que le digieras a Starfire porque desde ahora se va a llamar "Kori Anders"-dijo viendo el periódico (si le gusta mucho leer noticias )  
-esta bien voy ahora-dijo Jason dejando el café en la mesa y yéndose por las escaleras al cuarto de Kori  
Kori se estaba cambiando cuando vino Jason  
-Kori quería decirte que…-dijo Jason mirando como se veía Starfire con su ropa nueva  
Starfire estaba vestido con un short corto celeste, una remera de tirantes holgada negra y unas sandalias blancas  
-si, ¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Starfire recogiéndose el cabello.  
-si solo quería hablar contigo-dijo Jason viendo a Starfire apoyado en el marco de la puerta  
-si ven entra-dijo Starfire mientras se sentaba en la cama  
Jason dio dos pasos hacia adentro, hasta que vio a Starfire que daba palmadas en la cama al lado de ella invitándolo a sentarse. Jasón se sentó  
-quería decirte que desde ahora te deberás llamar Kori Anders-dijo Jason mirando a Starfire a los ojos  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Starfire mirando a Jason a los ojos  
-porque, emm, porque Starfire es un nombre raro aquí, además no sabemos tu apellido, así que mi padre dijo que será mejor que te llames así-dijo acercándose mas a Starfire  
-esta bien, espero que eso funcione-dijo Kori acercándose a Jason  
Estaban tan cerca entre si que, literalmente, podían sentir la respiración de otro. Hubo un silencio pero no uno de esos incomodos, sino uno que espera a que pase algo. Y paso, rompieron esa tensión con un beso. Jasón se corrió de ella y Kori lo miro asombrada.  
-lo siento, no puedo-dijo Jason yéndose de la habitación  
Kori quedo sola, y escucho el ruido de la puerta principal: Jason se fue a la calle. Ella no se puedo contener y fue corriendo a ver donde estaba Jason.  
Escucho frenadas de autos, y corrió hasta la calle, vio a Jason a punto de ser arrollado, y fue lo que hiso que sorprendió a todos…


	5. Mi nombre es Kori Anders K-O-R-I

Y fue lo que hiso que sorprendió a todos…  
Ella simplemente corrió hasta Jason y ¡le pego un puñetazo al auto!, el auto voló tres metros más atrás, Kori quedo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro  
-¿que fue eso?-se pregunto Kori viendo sus manos  
-no se, pero seguro los titanes están en camino  
-y así es-dijo el líder de los titanes  
-oh oh-dijo Jason agarrando a Kori del brazo y corriéndola atrás suyo  
-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Soyra viendo el auto volcado-llamen una ambulancia-grito abriendo el metal del auto para sacar al hombre que conducía  
-Tú...-dijo Robin mirando a Jason y una chica atrás suyo-¿Quién es ella?  
-una amiga, ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunto Jason nervioso  
-por que estas solo tú, los demás peatones y esa chica, escondida-respondió señalando a Kori  
-soy Kori-dijo la misma saliendo de su "escondite"- y yo fui la que hiso esto-dijo apenada agachando la cabeza  
-¿Starfire?-pregunto chico bestia mirando a Kori, igualita a Starfire  
-de que hablas... ¡pero si es igual!-dijo Cyborg atónito  
-¿Qué te paso? ¿Donde estabas?-dijo Raven corriendo hacia Kori y abrazándola  
Kori se quito de ese abraso y se fue al lado de Jason. Raven se quedo atónita con ese movimiento  
-¿Ella es Starfire?, pero es igual a la chica que estaba viendo Robin en la pantalla-pregunto Soyra confundida  
-no, no yo soy Kori Anders, k-o-r-i…  
-ya sabemos como se escribe-dijo Robin acercándose a Kori, pero un brazo lo detuvo  
-no necesitas ver tan de cerca niño bonito-dijo Jason  
-"yo reconozco ese apodo, esa vos, él es…"-pensó Robin- red x  
-¿Qué?-pregunto Jason bajando el brazo mirando confundido a Robin  
-¿de que hablas Robin?-pregunto Raven  
-¿Qué le hiciste a Starfire?-pregunto Robin lleno de furia  
-basta-dijo Cyborg-no sabes de que estas hablando  
-¡dime!-grito el pelinegro sacando su Bo-staff  
-¡basta!-dijo Kori lazando un starbolts derritiendo el Bo-staff-ven  
Kori agarro la mano de Jason y corrió con la calle abajo, hasta un callejón  
-¡espera!-grito Robin corriendo a Kori, pero un bloque de tierra lo detuvo-¡suéltame!  
-si tanto la quieres, ve por ella-dijo Soyra sacando el bloque de tierra, corriendo y llorando hacia el parque central  
-¡espera Soyra!-dijo Robin extendiendo un brazo, pero Soyra ya se había ido  
El clima cambio inesperadamente, y empezó a llover  
-vamos Robin, ya vendrá-dijo Cyborg poniendo su mano en el hombro de Robin en señal de apoyo  
-este bien-dijo Robin bajando el brazo  
Todos los héroes fueron a la torre t, y lo primero que hiso Robin fue localizar el comunicador de Soyra, pero se le había caído en la calle, al frente de la casa de Slade (claro él no sabe que es la casa de Slade)


	6. La explicacion Pt 1

-me debes una explicación-dijo Kori cruzada de brazos  
-y te la daré-dijo Jason algo nervioso  
-te espero-dijo Starfire mirandolo seriamente  
-¿me esperas?voy al baño-dijo Jason levantandose del banco y yendo al baño de hombre  
-hombre-susurra para si misma Kori  
En el baño de hombres...  
Jason estaba llamando a alguien desde su telefono celular  
-¿Jason?¿Donde estas?Las mucamas me dijieron que te habias ido y no volviste-Dijo Slade preocupado  
-Es que aparecieron los Jovenes Titanes-dijo Jason pensando en esos "malditos"  
-¿Robin la vio?-pregunto Slade mas preocupado aun  
-Si, y ya sabe que soy red x-dijo Jason con algo de nerviosismo-¿Le digo lo que me dijiste?  
-Si, y que la convesca-dijo Slade muy enojado-No hagas cosas estupidas  
-Esta bien, Slade-Colgo y se fue del baño,cuando volvio a la mesa, Kori habia pedido un cafe para los dos.

-Tengo que encontrarla-Decia robin yendo en la motocicleta-Llueva o truene  
EN EL PARQUE  
-¡Soyra!-grito Robin viendo para todos lados, pero ella no estaba-¿Estara en la torre?-El agarra su transmisor, llama a Cyborg y en segundos ve al mismo en la pantalla  
-¿La encontraste?-pregunto Cyborg viendo a Robin  
-¿No esta en la torre?-pregunto Robin incredulamente  
-No, por eso pregunto-dijo Cyborg preocupado  
-Esta bien voy para alla a rastrearla-dijo Robin cortado la transmision y subiendose a la moto-¿donde estas Soyra?

Jasonn se sento, miro a Kori decidido y empezo a hablar  
-¿que quieres que te diga?  
-quiero que me digas porque los jovenes titanes me llamaron por Starfire,¿no dijiste que mi nombre es Kori?  
-no, yo te dije que tu nombre es Starfire, pero era mejor llamarte Kori-dijo el explicando a Kori  
-bueno, entonces, ¿como es que los titanes me conocen como Starfire?¿Como es que que me conocen siquiera?-pregunto Starfire perdiendo la paciencia  
-Esta bien, te explico..


	7. La explicacion Pt 2

CAPITULO 7: La explicación Pt 2

Está bien, te explico...Uff-suspiro Jason-los titanes no son lo que dicen ser  
-Claro ahora entiendo mas-dijo Kori con sarcasmo  
-¡Déjame explicarte! Los jóvenes titanes, te conocen porque antes eras una titán-Jason miro a Kori a los ojos, parecían dos esmeraldas, no por el color, si no por los grandes que los tenia.  
-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto Kori gritando tan fuerte que todo el bar la vio-Lo siento-Dijo Kori con vergüenza  
-Sí, eras un titán hasta que huiste de ellos-dijo Jason-"espero que se lo crea"  
-¿Por qué hui?-Pregunto Kori asombrada-y si hui de ellos, ¿Cómo es que aparecí en esa casa?  
-huiste porque ellos te utilizaron, ellos te aceptaron en los titanes, porque estaba todo planeado, ellos te querían porque estaban haciendo una maquina nuclear. Esa máquina nuclear era para tomar el control de Jump City, y Soyra, esa nueva titán, no sabe nada es solo una agregada. Pero no tenían un material, un material que tu tenías de tu planeta natal, Tamaran, así que cuando ya lo tenían intentaron sacarte la memoria para que seas una nueva y gobiernes la ciudad junto a ellos, y tú, como eres un ángel, te negaste, y huiste-le explico Jason  
-¿y me encontraron?-dijo Kori con lágrimas en los ojos  
-lamentablemente, si-mintió Jason- y te llevaron a esa casa para sacarte la memoria  
-perdón, Jason, perdóname-dijo Kori con la cabeza gacha  
-¿Por qué me pides perdón? No hiciste nada malo-dijo Jason levantando su mentón  
-sí, desconfié de ti y tu no te lo merecías-dijo Kori quien ya estaba llorando  
-está todo bien, hasta tenemos un plan que armo Slade para destruir a esos malditos-dijo Jason sonriendo  
-dímelo, por favor-dijo Kori sonriendo maléficamente-acabare con ellos por lo que me hicieron  
-vamos a casa y te lo cuento con Slade, y nos saldrá estupendo-dijo Jason levantándose y extendiéndole su brazo a Kori  
Pagaron los cafés y se fueron a la mansión donde hablaron del plan con Slade


	8. El plan, las respuestas y una nueva miem

**Buyaaa ya van 23 reviews n.n .Disculpen la emocion es que es mi primero fic a todos aqui va el sig. capitulo **

* * *

Capítulo 8: El plan, las respuestas y una nueva miembro

-Nadie te obliga, ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?-preguntaba Slade seriamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
-me lo has dicho cien veces, SI, quiero hacerlo-respondió Kori con poca paciencia  
-bueno, pues te diré el plan, para repasar-dijo Slade sacando un plano-¿te acuerdas todas las habitaciones?  
-sí, mi cuarto, el baño, la habitación de Robin, la de Raven, la de Cyborg, la de chico bestia, el gimnasio, la sala de testimonios (no me acuerdo como se llama, en el que está atado el hombre bicolor en la película misión Tokio, que se disuelve con el agua) el comedor-cocina-living, el sótano, si me acuerdo todos-dijo Kori señalando cada uno de los cuartos  
-bien, digo que estudias bien-dijo Jason escuchando todo, mientras mira la televisión  
-bueno, según suponemos con Jason, los titanes están intentando una forma de capturarte, y obligarte a que estés con ellos de nuevo-explicaba Slade-pero si vas por tu voluntad… esperaran unos meses a que te acomodes, dirán cosas bellas sobre ellos y horribles sobre nosotros, dirán ser héroes, nunca te dejaran sola, en especial el líder...  
-¿Robin?-pregunto Kori  
Jason lo miraba con algo de seriedad ¿Qué estaba haciendo Slade? ¿Porque le decía eso sobre Robin?  
-Sí, Robin, él tiene una obsesión hacia ti-dijo con los dos brazos cruzados atrás en la cintura, y caminaba de un lado al otro-eres muy bella, Starfire- Starfire se ruborizo, no solo por el cumplido, él nunca la había llamado por su nombre real-y se enamoró inmediatamente. Algo que nunca te pregunte es, ¿Recuerdas tu llegada a la tierra?  
-sí, los gorgonianos me querían ofrecer como esclava, pero escape y aterrice en el primer planeta que vi-dijo Kori recordando  
-eso fue todo armado por los titanes. Ellos hicieron un trato para que te traigan y se iban a repartir las ganancias-Le explico Slade a Kori  
-basta de explicaciones-dijo Kori moviendo sus manos delante de ella en forma de negamiento-dime el plan  
-El plan es que tú te quedes con los titanes por un tiempo, siendo como tú eres ahora…-empezaba a explicar Slade  
-pero no tengo memoria –decía Kori apenada  
-eso no importa les dirás que Jason te dijo "todo"-decía Slade haciendo señas de comillas con sus dedos-diles que Jason te dijo que él te borro la memoria, que yo soy un villano psicópata y que él se llama red-x  
-¿Red-x?-pregunto Kori confundida y se exalto al recordar-Robin lo nombro por ese nombre cuando estábamos en la calle  
-Sí, justamente eso me conto Jason y de ahí averiguamos que Robin invento eso de red-x, y para hacer el plan…  
-hay que seguirle la corriente-dijo Kori con una sonrisa malvada  
-Bueno como estaba diciendo, pasaras dos meses allí investigando el arma de los jóvenes titanes, creemos que esta en el sótano, y nos pasaras la información de cada detalle, cada villano que vallan a encerrar, cada edificio que van a inaugurar, todo-dijo Slade-¿Entendiste?  
-entendido-dijo Kori  
-desde ahora olvida el nombre Kori Anders, solo te llamas Starfire, ¿recuerdas de que planeta vienes?  
-sí, de Tamaran –dijo Starfire con una sonrisa de orgullo  
-bien, iras mañana a la mañana-dijo Slade sacando una caja nombrada "Starfire"-aquí están la personalidad de cada uno, solo pudimos conseguirte esto-luego de decir esto le da la caja-y aquí está tu ropa, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
-sí, ¿Por qué hacen esto?-pregunto a los dos hombre que se encontraban en el living  
-Yo tengo un rencor por lo titanes-dijo Slade seriamente-eso es todo  
-Yo solo lo hago por lo que te hicieron a ti-dijo el farsante de Jason  
-Y yo para vengar a mi madre  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Starfire viendo a la castaña  
-Soy tu nueva amiga-Dijo la chica de ojos celestes


	9. ¡Starfire! Y ¿Soyra?

**Algunos ya adivinaron quien es O. tampoco es muy difícil pero igual n.n mis lectores son inteligentes (?) nah mentira los quiero 3 **

Capítulo 9: ¡Starfire! Y.. ¿Soyra?

-Y yo para vengar a mi madre  
-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Starfire viendo a la castaña  
-Soy tu nueva amiga-dijo la chica de ojos celestes  
-starfire, ella es Soyra, tu nueva compañera-dijo Slade poniendo una mano en el hombro de Soyra  
-hola-dijo haciendo una sonrisa gigantesca y extendiendo su mano-me llamo Soyra, y soy hija de Rosalya, de Stipkut, un planeta no muy lejano al tuyo  
-¿Cómo sabes cual es mi planeta natal?-pregunto Starfire sacudiendo la mano de Soyra  
-Ella esta con nosotros desde que los titanes te llevaron a esa casa, mas o menos 3 meses –explico Jason a Starfire  
-Oh , esta bien, y tu ,¿Por qué estas aquí?-pregunto starfire  
-¿acaso no lo mencione? Para vengar a mi madre-dijo Soyra cerrando los ojos y sonriendo-a mi madre la arrestaron los titanes y luego se suicido  
-que triste historia para contar tan feliz-dijo starfire con una mueca de disgusto  
-es que estoy feliz que por fin podremos matar a los titanes  
-¿¡Matar!? ¡A mi nadie me dijo nada de matar!-dijo starfire viendo a Slade con las manos en las caderas, y enojada, muy enojada  
-Ella exagera todo, solo los vamos a vencer uno por uno y luego encerrarlos-dijo Slade  
-deja de decir estupideces –dijo jason desde el sofá  
-esta bien esta bien, pero no me digas estúpida-dijo Soyra enojada  
-soyra, me podrías contar de donde vienes-dijo starfire con una gran sonrisa  
-no ah cambiado, ¿no?-pregunto Soyra a Slade, pero el no alcanzo a responderle, pues cierta persona la arrastro hasta su cuarto cerrando la puerta después de pasar  
-cuentame cuéntame-dijo starfire agarrando una almohada  
-esta bien… yo nací en el planeta un planeta que ,como te dije antes, no esta muy lejos de Tamaran, mi madre se llama tenia 20 años, era realmente hermosa, tenia ojos azules y cabello rosado, era delgada y era alta como Slade. Se caso con mi padre, era de la tierra, era un científico..  
-¿Loco?-pregunto starfire con comiendo palomitas  
-¡No!Y,¿De donde salieron esas palomitas?-pregunto Soyra con los ojos abiertos  
Starfire encogió los hombros  
-Ok…-Soyra continua narrando-era un científico que quería apoderarse de Jump City, hasta que aparecieron los titanes-Dice las ultimas palabras en tono de burla- Lo hallaron y lo encerraron, murió en la cárcel cuando yo tenia 5 años  
-¿Cómo murió?-Pregunto starfire con lagrimas en los ojos  
-Nadie lo sabe-dijo Soyra susurrando  
-Oh.. lo siento Soyra, si no quieres seguir contando, no lo hagas-dijo starfire tocando su mano  
-si si-dijo soyra sacando su mano de la de starfire-slade me dijo que debería hacerlo así que lo voy a hacer  
-jm slade no respeta los sentimientos de otros-djo starfire cerrando los ojos-esta bien si quieres cuéntame  
-pues cuando yo tenia 6 años y mi madre trabajaba de camarera, pensó en vengar a mi padre, así que me llevo a lo de mi tía Melanie.-empezo a contar Soyra-Ya sabes para no involucrarme.  
-aw pobre-comento starfire  
-deja de interrumpir-dijo con cara molesta tipo anime (U.U)  
-esta bien-dijo starfire agachándose  
-la iva a visitar todos los sábados, y me quedaba hasta los domingos-su garganta empezaba a fallarle-ella me leía cuentos y nunca me decia nada sobre los planes-agacha la cabeza y empieza a sollosar-hasta que sis años después, mi tía me dijo que mi madre ya no estaba, que tenia que seguir adelante sin ella  
Starfire abrazo a Soyra,ella después de unos minutos rompe el abrazo  
-Pero segui adelante, sin ella y sin mi tía, fue un error-soyra hiso una sonrisa-pero slade me encontró me ayudo, me ayudo a vengarme de m madre, con tu ayuda-agarra la mano de starfire-la de jason y la venceremos a los titanes,juntos podremos vengarlos  
-juntos -dijo starfire poniendo su otra mano arriba de la de soyra  
-juntos-dijo soyra con una gran sonrisa, tapando la mano de starfire con la que le faltaba  
-jajaajaja-rieron las dos juntas  
EN LA TORRE T...  
-estoy preocupado, no viene hace horas,¿donde puede estar?-dice robin moviéndose de un lado a otro en la sala  
-oye viejo, tal vez solo esta paseando para aclarar sus pensamientos-todos en la sala se sorprendieron ante las palabras de su amigo verde-o tal vez solo la capturaron-robin se puso mas nervioso  
-luego de algo inteligente, dice algo estupido-dice raven mirando a chico bestia con enojo  
-oye yo puedo ser -  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
a chico bestia lo interrumpe el timbre de la puerta  
-¡tal vez sea soyra!-dijo robin corriendo hacia la puerta-soyra,¿donde esta..?-robin se queda impactado al ver quien estaba en la puerta-¡Starfire!-detras de starfire sale una castaña de ojos celeste-y,¿soyra?


	10. Gracias

**Pobre soyra :( ah bueno es la antagonista a mi que (?) Aqui les dejo el siguiente cap para que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 10: "Gracias"  
-¿Podrías explicarnos dónde estabas?-pregunta Robin a soyra - estábamos preocupados  
-Ehm en el parque-dice una sonrisa  
-No, no estabas en el parque, Robin te busco allí y no estaba-comento Raven  
-bueno, pues no me busco bien, hasta ko... digo Starfire me vio en el parque, ahí la encontre- soyra le pega un codazo a Starfire para que diga sus líneas  
-emm, si es verdad ella estaba en el parque, y yo la encontré allí, y Ehm vine con ella-dijo Starfire con una sonrisa fingida  
-todos al sillón, tenemos que hablar con Starfire  
-¿¡Que!?-pregunto Starfire-no estoy lista Soyra-le dijo susurrando a la misma  
-yo lo arreglo-le dijo a Starfire - Robin, podríamos posponerlo para un rato después, ¿no? es que necesito decirle algunas cosas que pasee por la torre...ya entiendes-dijo tocándole la mano en forma seductora  
-Ehm está bien solo 10 minutos-dijo Robin algo ruborizado  
-ok-dijo Soyra agarrando el brazo de Starfire-ven Starfire-y se fueron "corriendo" a la habitación de Soyra  
EN LA HABITACION DE SOYRA  
La habitación de Soyra tenía las cuatro paredes pintadas de diferentes colores, naranja fuego, marrón tierra, celeste y blanco con hondas de celeste (Ya saben que Soyra controla los cuatro elementos).En cada una de esas paredes había un contenedor (como los de la iglesia que contiene el agua bendita solo que un poco chiquito).  
Starfire va a la pared celeste y ve la placa abajo de la fuente  
-"Agua de las cataratas del Iguazú"-ve el contenido-Agua  
-Sí, tengo cada elemento de mis viajes, por si algún día me atacan en mi cuarto, tengo todo lo que necesito-dijo Soyra lleno con Starfire  
-¿Dónde quedan las cataratas del Iguazú?-pregunta Starfire viendo como Soyra mueve el agua con sus manos  
-No me acuerdo bien el nombre del país, ¿puedes ver atrás de las fotos de la pared?-dijo Soyra señalando la pared celeste  
-si-Starfire agarra una de las fotos, y sin mirarla, lee atrás-Dice: " 3 de abril de 2001, Misiones, Argentina" (nota: me parece que no les dije que Soyra cumple el 18 de abril, nació en el 1996, tendría la misma edad que Starfire)-Parece un lugar bonito. Oh, mira. ¡Ahí atrás hay un arcoíris!  
-Sí, es un lugar bonito, cuando termine con todo esto desearía ir allí-dijo Soyra poniendo ojos de esperanza  
-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Starfire mirando la foto. En ella estaba Soyra, con una mujer de la altura de Starfire, ojos azules, cabellos rosados hasta la cintura ondeados, y delgada.  
-Oh, es mi madre-dice Soyra arrebatándole la foto y colgándola en lo más alto de las fotos-siempre la pego aquí, para poder admirarla todas las noches.  
-es muy bella-dijo Starfire-como tu  
-gracias-dijo Soyra enseñándole una gran sonrisa-ojala nunca cambies


	11. Empezando a Recordar

**Hoooooooooooola mis queridos lectores, aqui les traigo el otro capitulo y ta casi se acerca el final :) Wajajaj (?) ok ok no esperen mas aqui esta mis queridos lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Empezando a Recordar**  
-Ok ya pasaron los diez minutos-dijo Robin impaciente yendo a la habitación de Soyra  
-tal vez deberías calmarte –dijo Raven viendo a Robin-tal vez Starfire regreso, y encontramos a Soyra, pero puede que Starfire no sea la misma. Por ejemplo, no veo que haya recuperado su memoria  
-no puedo calmarme, Soyra reapareció mágicamente. Y no solo es eso, ¡reapareció con Starfire! ¡Alguien que llevamos buscando hace más de tres meses!-dijo Robin exaltado  
-viejo cálmate, ya sabremos que está pasando, solo necesitamos una explicación de Starfire y Soyra-dijo chico bestia  
-¡por eso voy a ir a buscarlas!-dijo gritando yendo hacia el cuarto de Soyra  
EN EL CUARTO DE SOYRA  
-¡tienes tierra de machupichu!-dijo Starfire viendo la tierra en el contenedor-¡y fuego del volcán Vesubio! Oye este contenedor esta sellado, pero está vacío-dijo Starfire viendo en la pared blanca  
-Pues para poder transportar aire-dijo Soyra poniendo su mano encima de la caja-es de…  
-¡ya pasaron 10 minutos!-interrumpió Robin abriendo la puerta  
-otro día te cuento-dijo Soyra hacia Starfire  
-está bien  
-vamos todos al living, nos deben una explicación-dijo Robin enojado  
EN EL LIVING  
Todos estaban sentados en el sillón, menos Soyra y Starfire, que les habían puesto dos sillones aparte  
-pueden empezar-dijo Robin sentándose en una parte del sillón  
-empieza tu-le dijo Soyra a Starfire  
-¿¡Que!?Claro que no tú tienes que explicarles porque estabas en el parque-dijo Starfire hacia Soyra  
-pero tú tienes que explicarles porque estabas con red x  
-yo soy la invitada  
-yo estoy aquí antes que tu  
-por eso empiezas tu  
-no tu  
-no tu  
-TU  
-TU  
-¡basta!-dijo Raven impaciente-me temo que Starfire tiene que empezar primero, ella estaba con el enemigo  
-Jason me conto toda la verdad-dijo Starfire con la cabeza baja-me dijo que había borrado mi memoria, y que él era un antihéroe, que me secuestro y que solo quería estar conmigo-se vio caer una lagrima n su mejilla  
Raven fue hacia Starfire y la abrazo-ya estas con nosotros-luego chico bestia hiso lo mismo que Raven-y estas segura-Cyborg fue a la parte de atrás del sillón-y ya eres una nueva titán- Soyra fue junto a Cyborg, pero una mano la detuvo  
-no-dijo Robin, todos dejaron de sonreír, y se pusieron serios, Robin soltó a Soyra y apretó sus puños-aunque haya vuelto, estuvo con el enemigo. Lo siento, pero todavía no puedo confiar en ti-les dio la espalda a los demás titanes y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación  
-¡puedo ganar tu confianza!-Robin se dio vuelta y vio a la pelirroja viéndolo directamente a los ojos (antifaces xd)-los ayudare a derrotar a los villanos, a todos  
-¿hasta a red-x?-pregunto Robin  
-si...-bajo la cabeza, levantándola y apretando los puños dijo-hasta a red-x  
-está bien-todos gritaron de alegría y fueron hacia Starfire  
-tu habitación esta igual como la dejaste-dijo chico bestia con un tono divertido  
-Ehm que bueno, voy para haya ahora-dijo Starfire señalando el pasillo  
-te acompaño-dijo Soyra caminando con Starfire  
-yo también-dijo Cyborg las chicas lo esperaron y siguieron caminando  
-hm, ya que yo voy, ¿vienes Raven?-pregunto chico bestia a ravenesa rodo los ojos y dio  
-está bien-chico bestia la tomo de la mano y fueron con Starfire, Raven se ruborizo y se tapó con la capa (xD) para que no se vea su rubor  
-yo iré a mi cuarto-dijo Robin ya pasando por la puerta del pasillo  
-¿qué le pasa?-pregunto Soyra viendo la puerta  
-¿qué le pasa? Starfire le pasa-dijo Cyborg un poco animado  
-mentira-murmuro Soyra un poco celosa  
-¿qué pasa Soyra?-dijo Starfire yendo para su habitación  
-n-nada-dijo esta con algo de rubor y una sonrisa fingida-vamos-agarro la mano de Starfire y fueron para su habitación, todos la siguieron  
EN LA HABITACION DE STARFIRE  
Era verdad, todo estaba igual que antes, cuando se había ido. Ella no lo sabía, pero Slade le había mostrado una foto de su cuarto para que sepa cómo era  
-es hermosa-dice Starfire viendo el tono violeta de su habitación-¿una cama redonda?  
-oh, es verdad, me había olvidado que perdiste la memoria-dijo Raven-esta cama la busco Robin como loco, cuando dijiste que en tu planeta natal usan camas redondas-Raven se rio por el recuerdo  
-que mal que no recuerde nada-dijo Starfire triste sentándose en su cama, pero en ese momento vino una imagen a su cabeza de una oruga blanca con grandes ojos negros-¿dónde está Sedita?  
Todos se sorprendieron ante su pregunta, se miran unos con otros, y Raven le pregunta-¿recuerdas a Sedita?  
-Ehm si un poco, pero ¿dónde está?-pregunto Starfire con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando a Raven  
-está empezando a recordar-murmuro Soyra viendo a Starfire


	12. La fiesta de disfraces

**Hoooola Guapuras *.* no saben lo feliz que estoy , casi termino el capitulo 13 que es el ante penultimo (osea el que viene antes del ultimo no, el anterior xd) wiiii espero que disfruten este siguiente capitulo y ya tengo ¡42 reviews, 4 favoritos y 3 seguidores! :D estoy feliz porque es mi primer fic n.n tengan para que se entretengan**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: La fiesta de disfraces**  
Todos pasaron la noche pensando en Starfire, en que reapareció "mágicamente", que empezó a recordar, si estaría en su lado. A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron juntos, menos Starfire que ya se había levantado y fue a ver el amanecer.  
-¿dónde puede estar Starfire?-pregunta Soyra haciendo los hot-cakes  
-seguro está en la terraza-dijo Cyborg mientras se le caía la baba al ver que Soyra agarraba la miel  
-ella veía el amanecer cuando estaba aquí, seguro le sigue gustando-dijo Raven al agarrar la miel, ya que la estaba ayudando  
-Robin, tal vez deberías ir con ella, como en los viejos tiempos-dijo chico bestia codeando a Robin, en ese momento a Soyra se le cae la miel  
-oh, lo siento-dijo Soyra agachándose para limpiar la miel. Robín ve a Soyra, y sonríe al ver que le pasa a Soyra-¡ya están los hot-cakes!-dijo Soyra sonriendo con la bandeja -voy a llamar a Starfire-dijo yendo hacia la puerta  
-deja, voy yo-dijo Robin parándose para el pasillo  
-no por favor ve siéntate yo la llamare-dijo Soyra adelantándose a Robin  
-por favor no la veo hace tres meses-dijo Robin parándose frente a Soyra para detenerla  
-y yo no la eh visto toda mi vida-dijo empujándolo y entrando al pasillo  
-vamos los dos-dijo Robin, Soyra se detuvo  
-si tú quieres-dijo Soyra con los brazos cruzados  
-no si tú quieres-dijo Robin agarrándola de la mano  
-hmm-dijo Soyra después de soltarse, aunque le gustó. Robín sonrió por el gesto, luego siguieron caminando  
-se nota que él le provoca celos a propósito-dijo Cyborg riendo  
-y ella no quiere admitir que esta celosa-dijo chico bestia  
LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS...  
-¿saben que le falta a esto? Carne-dijo Cyborg viendo los "hot-cakes"  
-no, tofu, se vería mejor-dijo chico bestia negando con la cabeza  
-puja, si sigues hablando del tofu, voy a vomitar-dijo Cyborg apuntando a chico bestia con el tenedor  
-pues, si tú sigues hablando de carne, voy a vomitar aquí y ahora-dijo chico bestia con mirada desafiante hacia Cyborg, hasta que un aura negra en forma de cinturón los hato a los dos a las sillas  
-traguen y cállense, o ya no verán mas su jueguito-dijo Raven agarrando con dos dedos el videojuego preferido de Cyborg y chico bestia  
-no, por favor no-dijeron los dos en forma de plegaria y llorando, los soltó y empezaron a "tragar" su comida-listo-dijeron al unísono Raven les dio el videojuego-gracias rae, eres la mejor-dijo chico bestia besando a... el videojuego.  
EN LA TERRAZA  
Starfire estaba con el mentón en alto disfrutando de la brisa, hasta que Soyra y Robin entraron discutiendo  
-Vamos admite que estas celosa-dice Robin viendo a Soyra, y riéndose  
-no lo voy a admitir ¡porque no estoy celosa!-dijo Soyra con los ojos bien abiertos y los brazos cruzados  
-¿Qué pasa, amigos?-pregunto Starfire viéndolos pelear  
-no, nada, solo te vinimos avisar que esta el desayuno echo-dijo Soyra  
-ok vamos-dijo Starfire levantándose  
DE MIENTRAS EN EL COMEDOR…  
-Vamos Raven, sé que quieres ir-dijo chico bestia  
-no, si tenemos que ir disfrazados, no-dijo Raven, con la voz más fría que pudo haber echo  
En ese momento entraron Starfire, Soyra y Robin, otra vez discutiendo  
-¿otra vez están peleando?-pregunta Cyborg  
-viejo, eso que no son pareja-dijo chico bestia riendo  
-¿de que estaban hablando chico bestia?-pregunto Starfire a su amigo verde  
-es que hay una fiesta de disfraces para toda Jump city por Halloween, y Raven no quiere ir-dijo chico bestia, triste  
-nadie dijo que íbamos a ir, chico bestia-dijo Robin terminando de intercambiar palabras con Soyra-tenemos que quedarnos aquí por si…  
-¡Se vería genial!-dijo Soyra acercándose a chico bestia-¿Cuándo es?-pregunto  
-es hoy a las 8 pm-dijo chico bestia- a la vuelta de la pizzería  
-Soyra…-dijo Robin  
-vamos, no nos hemos divertido nunca, ni siquiera hemos festejado que Starfire este de nuevo entre nosotros-dijo en forma de plegaria-por favoooor  
Robin miro a todos los presente, todos asintieron, menos Raven claro  
-está bien, pero nos llevaremos los comunicadores por si hay alguna emergencia-dijo Robin algo molesto  
-¡bien!-gritaron chico bestia y Soyra al mismo tiempo-hay no, son las 4 pm y la tienda de disfraces cierra a las 5 pm, ¿Quién me acompaña?-todos estaban en silencio hasta que Starfire dijo  
-yo te acompaño, será muy divertido-dijo Starfire  
-bien, vamos-dijo Soyra agarrándola de la mano e irse "corriendo" con ella  
-últimamente están muy cercanas, como si se conocieran de antes-duda Robin  
Cuando Soyra y Starfire ya habían comprado los disfraces, todos se estaban cambiando en sus respectivas habitaciones  
La primera en salir fue Starfire con este atuendo:

image/27284

-Ohh que mono-dijo Starfire dando vueltas  
Robin justo sale con este atuendo:

.

-Hola Robin, ¿cómo me veo?-pregunta Starfire sonriendo  
-te ves hermosa-dijo embobado-digo te ves bien  
-gracias tú también te ves bien-dice Starfire con una sonrisa  
-¡hagan paso que llego Soyra!-grito entrando al comedor con un disfraz hermoso:

i01. .

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto a Robin  
-si me dijeron a quien quiero, no sé con cual me quedaría  
-¡Chico bestia!-gritaron enfadadas las dos  
-era una broma-dijo chico bestia con el siguiente traje-se ven bien las dos

.

-Gracias-dijeron las dos sonrientes  
-si no fuera por el color de sus ojos y su cabello, diría que son gemelas-pensó Robin, ya que algo de razón tenía. Entre las dos, las facciones de su rostro eran idénticas, como gemelas, además de que el disfraz que llevaban, eran de las gemelas de esa misma serie  
-no lloren más por mí-entro Cyborg con un disfraz algo peculiar

.

-Jajá te pareces al de "Matrix"-dijo Soyra con algo de tono divertido  
-solo falta Raven, ¿Cuánto le faltara?-dijo chico bestia rascándose la barbilla  
-no pienso salir con este traje-se asomó la cabeza de Raven en la puerta  
-oh vamos, tan malo no debe ser-dijo Cyborg-no como este-comento  
-está bien, pero prometan no reírse-dijo Raven con algo de rubor  
-lo prometemos-dijeron todos juntos  
-chico bestia….-dijo Robin-vamos  
-está bien, lo prometo-dijo chico bestia con la mano derecha levantada y la izquierda en el corazón  
-Hasta que por fin Raven entro, con el vestido más hermoso de todo el mundo

.

-te ves preciosa-corrió hacia ella Starfire  
-¡te envidio!-dijo Soyra  
-solo denme un sombrero para tapar mi cara-dijo Raven molesta  
-oh vamos, Raven, si te ves bien-dijo chico bestia ofreciendo su brazo como los caballeros  
Raven agacho la cabeza enredo su brazo con el de chico bestia, y todos juntos partieron hacia la fiesta  
-oh casi me olvido de algo, espérenme en el auto-t-dijo Soyra entrando a su habitación-ya está, ya nos vamos para allá-dijo con su transmisor  
-bien, nosotros ya estamos aquí, disfrazados-dijo la voz en el comunicador  
-misión: confianza, empieza-dijo Soyra a la pantalla  
-perfecto-dijo Starfire, quien había escuchado todo  
-no se lo tienes que decir a nadie- dijo Soyra guardando su comunicador  
-soy una tumba-dijo Starfire  
-ok vamos, te ves muy bonita-dijo Soyra sonriendo  
-tú también, "hermana"-dijo Starfire enrollando su brazo con el de Soyra


	13. Es cuestion de confianza

**Hoooooooola guapuraaaasss ! Aqui esta el capitulo siguiente como les prometi, disculpen no subirlo antes pero hace muuucho tiempo que no se porque no estoy en la cumpu O.o bueno pues **

**tengan para que se entretengan**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Es cuestión de confianza**  
Llegando a la fiesta, vieron el salón de afuera. Era un simple establecimiento de dos pisos con ventanas en los lados, una enorme puerta principal, y un guardia en ella. Los que no tenían trajes no entraban.  
Cuando entraron, su asombro fue completo, el salón era más grande de lo que se veía, en el primer piso era solo una pista de baile, una pocas sillas y mesas de bar pequeñas por si alguien se había cansado, o algo por el estilo y un Dj en adelante de la pista. En el segundo piso, que se veía desde el primero, había un bar, mesas y sillas grandes, y los baños.  
-Wow este lugar es enorme-dijo Starfire viendo a todos lados  
-sí, ¡ven! Vamos a bailar a la pista-dijo Soyra agarrando a Starfire de la mano  
-Raven, ¿quieres bailar?-dijo chico bestia a Raven, extendiendo su brazo  
-debería haber traído el sombrero-dijo Raven agarrando su mano y ruborizándose un poco-¿tú que vas hacer, Cyborg?  
-Bee me dijo que iba a venir, la esperare en la entrada-dijo Cyborg señalando la puerta, y yendo directamente para haya, ¿me acompañas Robin?  
-no, yo iré al bar, si me necesitan, estaré a la vista, cerca del barandal-dijo Robin yendo hacia el bar, ya vista una mesa, llamo a una camarera y le pidió un vaso de agua  
-aquí no servimos eso-le dijo la camarera, con una cara burlona  
-¿qué sirven que no sea alcohol?-pregunta algo serio  
-Gaseosa-dijo-Tenemos de naranja, de lima y de cola  
-dame de naranja-dijo moviendo la mano para que se vaya, desde su lugar podía ver a Star y Soyra bailando. Las dos bailaban muy bien-Chico bestia tenía razón, cuando tenga que decidir entre ellas dos, ¿a cuál elegiría?-pensó Robin, hasta que la mesera vino con su bebida  
-aquí tienes chico-dijo, la puso en la mesa y la abrió con su destapador, para después servirle en un vaso  
-gracias-dijo Robin dándole algo de propina  
-El chico ya está en la mesa, ya le di su bebida, en poco tiempo hará efecto-dijo la mesera por el hablando con el reloj que tenía en su muñeca  
-bien echo Madam Rush, pronto iremos para haya, ahora abeja-dijo Slade en la pantalla  
-echo-dijo Madam Rush, o debe decirse abeja, ya que se convirtió en esta en el momento de la orden  
Cyborg estaba en la puerta esperando a Bee, hasta que esta llego disfrazada de...  
-te queda bien el diablo-dijo Cyborg viendo el disfraz de abeja  
-¡Gracias!-dijo Madam Rush -Oye ven antes de bailar tengo que mostrarte algo afuera-dijo agarrándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo para afuera  
EN EL PATIO TRASERO DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO  
-Ven es por aquí-y Madam Rush lo guio hasta el patio trasero del establecimiento  
-¡¿Robin?!-se sobresaltó Cyborg al ver a Robin, atado de pies a manos, y con una cinta en la boca, se la saca y Robin le dice  
-¡Es una trampa! ¡Cuidado con abeja!-grita Robin, pero ya era tarde, Madam Rush era Madam Rush, y le había disparado a Cyborg una red, para que no se escapara  
-Muy bien, el tonto que se deja guiar por el amor, y el tonto que se deja guiar por una bebida-dice mirándolos a los dos-faltan los tontos que se dejan guiar por la gitana, la tonta que se desmaya, y la tonta de la que red-x se encargara  
-Starfire-adivina Robin  
-Muy bien chico, ¿Acaso quieres una galleta?-burla Madam Rush, para después convertirse en una gitana, logra entrar a la fiesta por su disfraz y va hacia Raven y chico bestia  
EN LA PISTA (PISTA DE BAILE)  
-¡Vamos Raven! ¡Baila!-dijo chico bestia al ver que Raven no se movía, y el sí, y se movía muy bien, tan bien, que una gitana fue a visitarlo  
-hola, ¿quieres bailar?-pregunta una chica rubia de ojos celestes, tan alta como chico bestia, y pareciera de su edad  
Chico bestia mira a Raven  
-no, gracias, ya tengo pareja-dice chico bestia  
-oh, está bien, el plan era otro pero ya que-dijo y les echo un perfume en la cara a los dos titanes-vengan conmigo  
Raven y Chico bestia, bajo el poder del perfume, la siguieron hasta el patio trasero  
-bien niños ahora-dijo apuntándoles con un arma, y disparándole una red-despierten  
-que, ¿Qué paso?-dijo Raven al ver que estaba con chico bestia encerrados en una red  
-Paso que faltan las tontas, espero que Slade ya tenga a Sora-se dijo a si misma  
-Es Soyra-dijo Robin aún más enojado con la francesa  
-aquí están las dos-dijeron dos hombres con capas como estas:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTZ1OdNluD5Dfdy3VDadS6Ti5TckQ5BPtm5QRDIET osp4twlePqDA

Luego que los dos se sacaron las capuchas, el enojo de Robin fue aún más grande  
-¡Slade!-dijo al ver al hombre de la máscara de dos colores con Soyra desmayada en brazos-¡Starfire!-trato de soltarse, al ver a Red-x con Starfire en brazos  
-¿No son lindas desmayadas?-dijo red-x tocándole una mejilla a Star-En especial Starfire  
-¡Suéltala!-dijo Robin descontrolándose  
-Basta, red-x las chicas también van con ellos-dijo Slade  
-escuchaste, ¿niño bonito? Ella estará contigo sana y salva-dijo red-x acostándola a su lado-y la otra también-dijo señalando a Soyra de mala gana-no me cae tan bien, fue un poco difícil, pero un polvo especial y listo-luego Slade apoyo a Soyra al otro lado de Robin  
-ok vamos al salón-dijo Slade-desmáyalos a todos-directo a Madam Rush  
-bien-dijo luego de dispararles un rayo rosado a los seis  
Lo último que vio Robin, fue un helicóptero negro, y que levantaban a Starfire para llevarla  
-Starfire-luego vio a Soyra-Soyra-y al final cerro sus ojos  
EN UN LUGR DESCONOCIDO  
Robin PoV  
Desperte atado en una cama metalica, amarrado de manos y pies  
-¿Ya despertaste?-vi a mi derecha y estaba soyra , en su cara se notaba que estaba asustada, ella tambien estaba amarrada  
-Si,¿Estas bien?-pregunte al verla  
-Acabe escucharlos decir que nos pondran aparatos para que seamos sus esclavos-me susurro, en serio estaba asustada  
-todo estara bien, tratare de sacar de mi cinturon una navaja para...-pero me sorprendi al ver que no tenia mi cinturon, ni siquiera tenia el disfraz que me puse en la tarde, tenia un uniforme blanco  
-todos lo tenemos, a starfire la amarraron mas que a nosotros, me parece que es por sus poderes-mi dijo soyra incorporandose mas a la cama, pare que pueda ver a su derecha  
Le doy la razon, starfire tenia mas amarres que todos, tal vez por su superfuerza  
-tranquila, saldremos de esto de alguna for-  
-¡titanes!ya despertaron o al menos dos de ellos-me interrumpio slade  
-bien ya nos , ¿que vas hacernos?-preguntea ese maldito  
-mi ingenio ah podido crear un casco,pero no es un casco comun robin, es un casco especial-empezo a explicarme slade  
-controla la mente-dijo red-x, como si estuviera que slade lo miro... con enojo-¿que? tardas mucho en decir las cosas, mas directo es me-lo interrumpio un chorro de agua en la cara, luego otro, y otro  
-¡sueltenme!-grito soyra, parecia enojada, no le gustaba que trataran mal a sus compañeros-¡ya!  
-no no no-nego con la cabeza slade-¿acaso sabes que es esto?-pregunto slade mostrandole un control diminuto con seis botones  
-¿¡de donde lo sacaste!?-grito soyra con sorpresa, luego me miro, como si quisiera que la ayudara  
-¿que es eso?-pregunte algo confundido  
-es para las personas que se portan mal-dijo slade tocando el boton que decia "2"  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-mira a mi derecha, era soyra-¡ya basta!-cuando slade dejo de apretarlo, ella bajo la cabeza y repiraba agitadamente  
-¿que le hiciste?-la ira me invadia, sentia impotencia, no sabia que ganas de matarlo, esta lastimando a una persona que quiero y ojala pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo  
-es una descarga muy fuerte, cada segunda se hace mas fuerte,¿que creerias que es?-me lo quede viendo fijamente, no podia creer que slade nos esta ganando-¿que?¿te vas a quedar ahi, sin ayudarla?no es un buen novio, yo que tu romperia con el, soyra.¿sabias que red-x esta buscando novia?-no podia mas queria librarme de ahi para ayudarla... pero no podia  
-callate-¿soyra?no, no era soyra, ella todavia esta alargar un poco el cuello y vi a starfire con los ojos abiertos , y en ese instante miro a Soyra-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunto, pareciera mas enojada, si que le tomo cariño  
-¿quieres probar?-pregunto Slade a starfire mostrando el control  
-NO-grite yo, no iva a dejar que lastimaran a alguien mas, pero no podía hacer nada al repecto, estos malditos amarres  
-tienes razón, hay que continuar. Que bueno que la primera haya despertado, es tu turno, preciosa-dijo Slade agarrando uno de esos aparatos y acercándose a starfire  
-¡star!-grite con todas las fuerzas, me movia lo mas que podía, pero único que puedo hacer es rendirme, el gano, ya esta no hay nada mas que mi cabeza y no dije nada, hasta que esuche un sonido , fuerte, como si algo de metal se hubiera caída, y se había lanzado los rayos de sus ojos, ella es única, es fuerte tal vez nos salvemos  
PoV Normal  
Starfire había recordado otro poco de su memoria, ya sabia como fabricar los laseres que salían de sus ella debería seguir el plan que preparo Slade para que ella gano algo mas de confianza con robin, le dio un puñetazo, cambiaron algo los planes por los rayos que salían de sus ojos, pero todo iva tal como querían  
-esto no estaba en el plan-dijo Slade alejandos por el golpe-vamos red-x, otro dia será-y se fueron corriendo los dos cobardes  
-starfire se escapan-grito robin tratando de liberarse, pero fue en vano, tratar de liberarse y gritar, ya que starfire no le hiso caso, y fue a ayudar a Soyra  
-soyra ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto starfire a Soyra  
-mejor, star-levanto la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa, derritió el metal de los dos héroes que estaban despiertos y de los demás y los tres persigueron a Slade  
-starfire, vuela y trata de ver donde esta Slade-le dijo mientras corrian por las calles desoladas, ya que era muy tarde,pero recordó que ella no tiene memoria  
-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?-dijo ella, aunque ya sabia volar porque Slade la entreno-todavia no practique desde que estoy en a torre-t  
-soyra-y miro para su izquierda  
-ya estoy en eso-y luego de decirlo, tomo un gran pedazo de tierra de debajo del asfalto, y fue hacia arriba-¡estan arriba de un gran edificio cerca de un helicptero negro!-dijo ella, para luego agarrar otro pedazo de asfalto y lansarlo hacia el helicóptero-¡le di, vamos!-luego de esto transporto a sus amigos hacia ella.  
Se veía que red-x estaba hablando por telefeno con uno de sus contactos, seguramente para poder pedir otro transporte  
-quietos-dijo robin cuando llego a la planta mas alta del edificio-¡titanes ataquen!-aunque solo debían pelear contra Slade, ya que red-x se había ido a buscar a su otro socio.  
Starfire atacaba con su laser en los ojos, con sus puños y con el fuego y el aire, para poder causar los menores destrozos.y robin, acompañaba a starfire, ya que no tenia su cinturón.  
Pero una patada en el estomago y starfire fue al suelo, cuando robin fue a ayudarla, Slade le dio una patada en la espalda, robin también Slade pateo a robin en el estomago, una llama de fuego lo desocnsentro.  
-si los lastimas te mato-dijo Soyra quien tenia una bola de fuego en su puño  
-¿quieres pelear?-pregunto Slade, provocándola  
-no, Soyra-dijo robin tratando de levantarse, pero se doblo por el dolor  
Soyra le lansa una ráfaga de aire, Slade retrocede y trata de pegarle una patada pero esta lo esquiva,el le pega un puñetazo en la cara, y ella dos bolas de fuego en los dos lados de la cara,pero ella se distrae, ya que red-x viene en el helicóptero e intenta pegarle a robin, le tira una ráfaga de aire a red-x, este pierde el quilibrio y se mala suerte para Soyra,Slade le pega una patada en la espalda y ella se cae al suelo  
-¡Soyra!-grita robin levantándose y yendo con ella, cuando la da vuelta(estaba boca abajo),ella estaba se enoja, mas de lo que puede y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Slade, trata de pegarle una patada en el estomago, pero su ira lo ciega y no le le agarra la pierna y lo revolea hacia los costados del edificio, pero robin no cae, se agarra de los va hacia el, y empieza a pisarle la mano por el dolor se sueltay queda con la mano izquierda, pero cuando salde esta a punto de pisarlo, starfire se balanza contra el y lo derriba, un par de patadas en el estomago y Slade se retira de la escaoa junto con red-x  
-toma mi mano-dice starfire estirando su brazo hacia  
Cuando esta por darle la mano el la retrocede, desconfia.  
-¿Por qué estoy desconfiando en ella?era mi mejor amiga, era una con el enemigo, pero sus actos demuestran que no es nada mala, enconces, ¿Por qué dudo?-pero a el no le importa y agarra con su mano derecha la mano de starfire, ella lo sujeta y ayuda a que se pare-gracias-dijo robin a starfire  
-de nada-dijo ella con una sonrisa  
-aww-dice Soyra despertando  
-soyra-robin va corriendo hacia ella-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-no puedo creer que me haya ganado un viejo-dijo Soyra estirándose por el golpe en la espalda  
-¡chicos!¿estan bien?-dijo cyborg transportado por la magia de Raven, junto a chico bestia  
-si, todos estamos bien-dijo robin  
EN LA TORRE TITAN  
Todos están durmiendo, menos Soyra robin y cyborg, que están en la enfermería por el dolo de espalda  
-ya les dije que no tengo nada, es que robin exagera mucho-dice Soyra con puchero  
-es que el te cuida-dice cyborg con una cara burlona y codeando a robin  
-¡ya basta!¿tiene algo si o no?-pregunto robin enfadado  
-pues la placa dice que no, solo el dolor del golpe-dijo cyborg poniendo la placa a la luz  
-ok me voy a dormir¡buenas noches!-dice feliz y le da un beso a robin en la mejilla y toca el hombre de cyborg, en forma de despedida  
-gracias-dijieron los dos al unisono-oye viejo te dio un beso, significa que todavía te quiere,y que pasa con starfire¿ya tienes mas confianza?  
-si cyborg, ya que en la vida, todo es cuestión de confianza-dice yéndose a dormir


	14. Un solo deseo

**Oook este es un poco desalentador para ustedes, pero tranquilos, pronto habra mas robstar**

**Capítulo 14: Un solo deseo**

* * *

Al otro día, Starfire se levantó antes que todos, y empezó a ver la televisión. Cuando puso el canal de las noticias, estaban hablando de ellos, de lo que les paso ayer. Robin se levantó, y cuando vio que ella estaba en la sala, se sentó con ella a ver el televisor.

-buenos días-dijo Starfire, dedicándole una sonrisa

-buenos días- Robin le devolvió la sonrisa, y se detuve observándola, ella era tan linda, entonces se acordó de todas las cosas que tuvieron juntos. Pero, de la noche a la mañana, todo se había esfumado, ella se había ido, no recordaba nada. Todos esos años de amistad, quería recuperarlos en meses.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Starfire extrañada, a tanta observación-¿te sientes mal?

-no, no, no, emm solo...-se había sonrojado, estaba nervioso-¿porque antes no me pasaba esto? Solo le decía nada y seguía la conversación, lo más normal-pensó Robin, suspiro y pregunto-nada, ¿quieres café?-pregunto con la mano atrás de la cabeza

-sí, por favor-dijo sonriendo y volviendo la vista hacia el televisor

-está bien-dijo yendo a hacia la cafetera e hiso café para dos-Toma-dijo estirándole la mano con el café

-Gracias-dijo. Cuando volvió la vista al televisor y vio a Robin enojado tratando de golpear a Slade, le vinieron a la mente varios recuerdos horribles de los titanes. Raven con cuatro ojos rojos, chico bestia convertida en un monstruo con alguien entre los dientes, Cyborg sujetado a muchas maquinas con otro robot al lado suyo, y Robin, se acordó aquel día que ella no pudo atrapar a Slade, y Robin le grito bajo la lluvia, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar

-¡Starfire!-la saco de sus recuerdos la voz de Robin, sujetándole los hombros-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto extrañado, no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando estaba recordando se le cayó la taza de café

-Ehm si todo bien, disculpa debo irme-dijo volando hasta la habitación de Soyra

Cerro la puerta con clave, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda en la puerta y empezó a llorar con la cabeza entre los hombros

-¡Starfire!-llamo Soyra al verla en ese estado-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto tocándole la mano

-disculpa-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas-es que recordé momentos horribles con los titanes, y lo tenía a Robin cerca mío y me asuste

-pues dijo Slade que te utilizaban, puede ser que empieces a recordar cuando estabas con ellos-dijo, luego la miro, estaba con la cabeza en los brazos de nuevo-tranquila, le diré a Slade que debes abandonar la misión-dijo parándose para ir a buscar el comunicador, pero Starfire la detuvo. Cuando se dio vuelta Starfire le estaba agarrando la mano muy fuerte-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu iras conmigo-dijo… triste

-está bien, ve a buscarte ropa, pero no le digas nada a los titanes-dijo señalándola con un dedo

-Ok-dijo con una sonrisa-ya vuelvo

Se fue corriendo para su habitación, agarro algo de ropa y dejo su comunicador en el escritorio. Pero antes de salir, debería hacer algo

-Ya basta con esto-dijo agarrando una hoja y un lápiz, y escribió

EN LA HABITACION DE SOYRA

-Listo-dijo Starfire con un bolso en sus manos

-vamos-dijo ella colgándose el suyo. Starfire la agarra de los hombros y va hacia la casa de Slade

EN LA CASA DE SLADE

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Jason cuando abrió las puertas a las jóvenes

-Starfire se siente mal y venimos a pasar unos días

-¡¿Qué hacen?!-grito Jason-¡arruinaran el plan!

-no pasa nada son unos días-y Soyra lo corrió del camino con el brazo, para hacer paso a ella y Starfire

EN LA HABITACION DE STARFIRE (TORRE T)

-¿Starfire?-pregunto Robin entrando al cuarto de Starfire-¿Te encuentras bien?-vio una nota arriba de su cama, la abrió y la leyó-"discúlpennos titanes, pero estuvimos disfrazadas todo el tiempo. No somos quienes creen que somos. Íbamos a vengarnos de ustedes por muchas cosas, pero nos rendimos, no podemos soportar aquí. Lo lamento, Robin. No somos las queridas Starfire y Soyra, cambiamos, y por eso nos fuimos a la casa de Slade. No podemos seguir con esto. NO quise lastimarlos, ni ilusionarlos de que Starfire había vuelto, pero es la verdad, Soyra y yo nos fuimos. Nos quedaremos en la casa de Red-x y Slade,

Lo siento, Starfire."-Robin dejo caer la carta y le informo a los titanes

EN LA SALA DE LA TORRE T

-mientes-grito chico bestia- Starfire no nos haría eso, es todo una mentira

-quisiera mentir chico bestia-dijo Robin arrugando la carta-pero no lo hago, esto está escrito del puño y letra de Starfire, lo lamento

-se podía predecir-dijo Raven con la cara tapada por su capa para que no se vea su tristeza- ella no nos conocía, no nos recordaba, éramos extraños para ella, por eso nos abandono

Todo se fueron a su habitación cabizbajos, no imaginaban como Starfire podría haberles echo eso

EN LA CASA DE SLADE

Starfire y Soyra estaban en la habitación de primera

-ok nos quedaremos aquí solo un día-dijo Soyra desempacando-luego inventaremos una excusa para decirles a los titanes

-¡claro! -dijo Starfire sonriendo, pero de repente, se acordó de una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes cielo-Rosalya

-¿qué?-pregunto Starfire al escuchar a la nombrada-¿qué pasa?

-tu madre-dijo Starfire-no se suicidó en la cárcel- Soyra no sabía que decir ¿de qué estaba hablando Starfire? ¿Porque decía eso?

-¿cómo sabes qué no?-la miro extrañada

-porque recordé-dijo con los ojos lagrimosos

-Starfire me dices ya que recordaste de mi madre-grito Soyra-disculpa, por favor

-una conversación en el reino-dijo Starfire con la mano en la cabeza, tratando de recordar mejor-en mi reino, estaba yo escuchándola, eran embajadores de Stipkut, decían que unos mafiosos de mi pueblo habían matado a una mujer, su nombre era Rosalya-Starfire miro a Soyra, sus ojos no tenían emoción alguna, tal vez un poco lagrimosos, pero estaba quieta

-continua-logro decir con vos cortada

-dijeron que ellos le habían prestado dinero por un trabajo que ella nunca hizo, cuando la encontraron la mataron, y dijeron que su hija estaba huérfana, aunque la cuidaba la tia- Soyra empezó a llorar, Starfire la contuvo, mientras ella también sollozaba

-no puedo creerlo- decía Soyra-mi madre… la asesinaron mafiosos-continuaba llorando-pero-freno el llanto-¿porque Slade me dijo que se suicidó luego de que los titanes la encarcelaran, si a ella la mataron?

-es una buena pregunta-dijo Starfire- no sé porque pero no dejo de pensar que Slade es un enemigo para mí, siento que lo odio, pero nunca antes lo había conocido-dijo Starfire poniendo su mano en el corazón- en realidad no entiendo nada, tal vez, Slade no estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, y nosotras ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta

-tal vez deberíamos regresar con los titanes-dijo Soyra levantándose, pero vio una sombra en la puerta

-eso no es buena idea-dijo Slade en la puerta-ahora vayan a dormir- luego de decir esto libero una bomba en la habitación y la cerro

-Starfire no…-dijo Soyra, pero cuando se volteó, Starfire ya estaba desmayada en el suelo-hay dios-dijo, trato de abrir la puerta, siempre con la mano en la nariz y en la boca, tratando de que el gas nunca pudiera filtrarse, pero se filtro

Su visión se tornó borrosa, lo único que vio fue a Slade y a Jason, cargando a Starfire y llevándola, para luego dormirse

LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS

Se despertó en una habitación fría, con suelo frio y paredes frías, no había nada alrededor, solo… frio. Estaba sola, y nadie a su lado para apoyarlo, pero escucha gritos que la llaman

-¡Starfire! ¡Starfire!-la reconoce, es la voz de chico bestia, cuando se da vuelta es chico bestia que viene corriendo hacia ella. La abraza y atrás de él vienen dos compañeros más: Raven y Cyborg. Ella los ve y sonríe, recuerda, recuerda todos los momentos que paso con ellos, alegres la mayoría, tristes muy pocos

-Starfire te extrañamos-dicen como niños que esperan a que venga su madre luego de un largo viaje-no sabes cuánto-el calor volvió, pero algo faltaba, en la habitación y en su corazón, y ese algo, o mejor dicho alguien, era Robin, lo extrañaba. Da varias vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que por fin lo ve, él estaba viéndola con ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué? Todos estaban con ella, pero él se da la media vuelta, y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a ella

-¡Robin!-grita ella pero parece no escucharla-¡Robin! ¡Ven!-todos desaparecen para ella, pero ellos siguen ahí. Ella corre y corre hacia ella pero cada un paso de ella, Robin parecía hacer dos. No, no quería que el la dejara, no quería que él se fuera de su vida grito con todas sus fuerzas-¡Robin!-seguían sin escuchar, el seguía caminando, y parecía que no iba a parar. Todo se nublo, el frio volvió y ella estaba cansada, no podía correr más. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron, pero Robin seguía caminando, cayó al suelo respirando dificultosa y agitadamente. Cuando recupero el aliento, tomo todo el aire que pudo y grito:

-¡Robin!-esta vez sí se había despertado, en una habitación tan fría como al anterior, pero esta estaba en la vida real, era todo un sueño

-Starfire por fin despiertas, parece que estabas pensando en alguien especial-dijo Slade por la ventana que estaba en la habitación-fíjate si esa holgazana se despierta-dijo señalando hacia su derecha, cuando se dio vuelta vio a Soyra tirada en el suelo, todavía dormida-Soyra, Soyra debes despertar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Soyra despertándose-¿Dónde estamos?... ¡Slade!-grito

-si eres muy inteligente- dijo Starfire levantándose-ya despertó, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo viendo a Slade

-¿Yo? Solo quiero destruir a los titanes-dijo, como si fuera su único deseo


End file.
